


we all got issues

by bluelines



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, F/F, Hook-Up, Olympics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelines/pseuds/bluelines
Summary: Kacey is bored and she stumbles upon an opportunity she can't pass up.





	we all got issues

Kacey is being a brat.

She knows it. She's doing it--well, she's not doing it on purpose, but it's the sort of day where she really can't control it. It's going to happen, she's in that sort of a mood, she knows she's being petulant every time someone speaks to her but she can't stop herself, and it's driving her nuts more than it's driving everyone else nuts. 

The truth is that she's terrified. She doesn't feel ready, and she feels like she's the only one. Everyone keeps talking about how ready they are. She's not ready to skate, she's not ready to play, she's never felt less ready for anything in her life. She can't think straight, she can't focus on anything, she trails off in the middle of her own sentences and stops paying attention in the middle of everyone else's.

"Kacey," Meghan says, "get your shit together."

"Fuck off," Kacey says, and she does. Then, once Meghan is gone, Kacey gets bored of sulking alone in their room; Meghan won't answer her texts, so Kacey wanders down to the Village, shoving her hands deep in her pockets, losing herself in the same playlist she's been listening to for two weeks.

There's someone watching a movie in one of the rooms off of the lounge. Kacey hesitates because she thinks she recognizes it, then slowly realizes it's a documentary and not a movie at all. Someone is watching a documentary, for fun, in the lounge. Well, athletes can be nerds, too. The curlers and skiiers especially. She can only see the back of a woman's head. 

"D'you want to watch?" the woman says, craning around, and Kacey blushes. She doesn't particularly but now it's weird to say no, now that she's been caught. It's about fish, or something. Kacey's terrified of the ocean.

"Uh," she says "yeah, sure."

She wanders down to the front of the room and freezes when she sees a Canadian jacket. Then, when her eyes adjust and she recognizes the woman in the jacket, they both gape at each other. The other woman sets her jaw, and Kacey's expecting to be told to go away, but instead, _Gillian Apps_ leans back in her seat.

"It's about the Great Barrier Reef," she says. "We're killing it."

"That's uplifting," Kacey says. If she sits next to Gillian, it'll be weird. If she sits a seat apart, it'll be weirder. She places herself gingerly on the seat next to Gillian's, separated only by an armrest that can be pushed up, and tries not to fear for her life. Apps is huge. Kacey has had her shit rocked by Apps at least three times in her life. She doesn't seem like someone who gives much of a shit about the Great Barrier Reef.

"I want to go," Gillian says, "before it's all dead."

"This is super fucking weird," Kacey blurts.

"I was trying to make it less weird," Apps says. "I was trying to be nice."

"We're not friends," Kacey says, "so-"

"You said you wanted to watch," Gillian replies, "I was trying to be accommodating."

They stare at each other again. This time, before she knows it, Kacey is laughing so hard that her sides hurt, and Gillian is laughing too, and her laugh is even bigger than she is. Kacey feels like she's stepped into the Twilight Zone, like she's stepped into the middle of a conversation she had already been having with Gillian, who she's never actually spoken to before. They feel like friends. It's freaking her the fuck out. So is everything else.

"You know," Kacey says, "there's, like, a reason nobody wanted to come down here and watch this documentary with you."

"How do you know I even asked anyone?" Gillian says, "maybe I didn't."

"Okay," Kacey says, "only a serial killer would come down here and purposely watch a weird documentary by herself, but actually, I'd buy that, I think."

"Fuck you," Gillian laughs again, "I'm a delight."

And then, weirdest of all, Kacey watches the documentary. Only for two minutes or so before she can't hold it in and has to speak again, but she does kind of watch, and the ocean doesn't scare her _too_ much, during. It actually is kind of sad.

"Is this your first?" Kacey asks. Gillian glances over at her, and Kacey clarifies. "Olympics," she says.

"No," Gillian says, "my second."

"Ah," Kacey says. There's another minute of silence or so before Gillian crosses her hands behind her head.

"You popping your cherry?" she asks.

" _What_?" Kacey responds, and even she can hear how shrill her voice is.

"Your Olympics," Gillian says, "uh, virginity."

"It's my first Olympics," Kacey replies, "I'm not popping anything, that's not even how the hymen works."

"I know how the hymen works," Gillian says, "Jesus."

"I bet you do," Kacey mumbles. Gillian raises an eyebrow, but she doesn't say anything else right away. 

Kacey takes the opportunity to watch Gillian watching the documentary. She tries to be sneaky about it, but she's curious. She's never really seen Gillian off the ice, and Gillian is lankier than she expected. She's still huge, and Kacey has no doubt in her mind that Gillian could throw her across the room, but there's something kind of awkward about her without pads on that makes Kacey feel at ease. It's something about how closely she's watching this documentary about fish habitats, with her brows furrowed and her hands clasped in her lap. 

"You went to an Ivy," Kacey says, "right?"

"Are you going to talk the whole time?" Gillian asks, turning to hold eye contact with Kacey. Five minutes ago Kacey would have been intimidated.

"Are you going to shut me up?" she asks.

She's really not expecting much. She's maybe expecting a smirk, or an eyeroll, or to be told to fuck off again. Instead, Gillian's eyes drop to Kacey's mouth, and Kacey feels a white hot shot of adrenaline down her spine before Gillian reaches for her and drags her into a kiss.

Gillian is hot. Her hand is large and heavy in the front of Kacey's shirt and Kacey needs the attention. She kisses Gillian back, and it goes on and on and on, she's not sure how long before they break to breathe. Gillian's fist loosens in Kacey's shirt and she starts to lean back like she's done. Kacey feels a rush of panic that only subsides once she shoves the armrest up out of her way and climbs into Gillian's lap.

"Get your shit together," she hears in the back of her mind, in Meghan's voice. This is definitely not what Meghan meant. Kacey, for the first time, can't find it in herself to care much what Meghan would think. Gillian only hesitates briefly before she reacts, winding her arms around Kacey's waist like they've done this a million times. Kacey tries not to think about how strong Gillian's arms are, or how soft and warm her mouth is, or the difference between the two, but she fails. She fails, and within a few seconds she's rocking in Gillian's lap, mindlessly seeking friction, holding onto the top of the seat behind Gillian's head.

Anyone could walk in at any time. 

All the more reason to be fast about it.

Gillian isn't getting it. She's leaving her hands on Kacey's hips, and Kacey's running out of time before her fake bravado wears off and she skulks back to her room to be mortified for days. In the meantime, instead of waiting, she shoves Gillian's hand up under her shirt. Gillian grins against her mouth and palms Kacey's breast with one absolutely massive hand. 

"This is interesting," Gillian says against her mouth.

"Seriously," Kacey says, "now you want to talk?"

Gillian pinches her nipple gently between her thumb and finger and Kacey hisses, rocking her hips down against Gillian's.

"Nobody will believe you," Kacey says.

"True," Gillian agrees.

Kacey opens her mouth against Gillian's as if she's going to kiss her like that, deeply, but she doesn't. Instead she exhales against Gillian's mouth and rocks back down against Gillian's lap, and Gillian goes quiet, sliding her hand down Kacey's chest, over her stomach. Kacey knows, sometimes, how hot she is. Now is one of those times. She bites down on Gillian's lower lip, and Gillian shoves her hand down the front of Kacey's leggings unceremoniously.

It occurs to Kacey then that it might be embarrassing how much Gillian has worked her up so quickly, or how quickly she knows she's going to get off. Then she reminds herself again that the rest of the Canadians probably won't believe her if Gillian tells them, and even if they do, who the fuck cares? She feels feverish, manic, crazy, _bursting_. Gillian grips Kacey's waist with her free hand, but at first she lets Kacey show her what she wants, and Kacey likes that about her, though she'd never admit it.

She rocks her hips again, this time so that Gillian's fingers slide against her. They exhale in unison, and then Gillian straightens out her fingers, angling her wrist down and Kacey kisses her again so that Gillian won't get the satisfaction of hearing her moan like that out loud. Gillian really has great hands. Kacey doesn't think she's ever noticed that Gillian has good hands on the ice, but here, like this--she makes up for whatever she lacks in stickhandling. If she lacks. Kacey feels like she must. You can't be that big, that strong, _and_ fast.

Gillian breaks the kiss to kiss Kacey's neck instead, and Kacey bites her own lips to keep from making any noise, shifting in Gillian's lap until the heel of Gillian's hand is giving her the pressure she needs. She wonders whether she should try to draw it out or do what she needs to do to get off as quickly as possible. Then Gillian reaches around to lift Kacey off of her lap, just a little bit, just enough to change the angle again, and Kacey groans over the soundtrack of the documentary.

She's not sure how long it's been when she claws at Gillian's shoulders, presses her face into Gillian's neck, and shakes apart. It hasn't been nearly long enough for her ego, but Gillian doesn't make fun of her. She waits a minute to take her hand away, which Kacey appreciates. Kacey pulls back and realizes how awkward this all is, all at once.

She still kind of wants to fuck Gillian, though.

She reaches under Gillian's shirt, and Gillian takes hold of her wrist.

"Can't," she says, smiling, maybe sadly, if Kacey's not crazy. Kacey might be crazy, though, because she's a little disappointed.

"Wow," she says, "what a moving act of charity that was, then."

"Oh, fuck off," Gillian laughs, shoving Kacey off of her lap. Kacey leaves without saying anything else or looking too closely, but her legs are wobbly for a while after that, and she doesn't forget.

She sort of hopes that Gillian doesn't forget, either.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS FEATURE: For your enjoyment, you can also consider Meghan finding out this happened only AFTER her and Gillian are together, if you want.
> 
> It would be hilarious.


End file.
